


Fatal Mistake

by LordRika



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Abduction, Crime Fighting, Kidnapping, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRika/pseuds/LordRika
Summary: Kagome meets a man at her local convenience store, who gives her the total creeps. She tries to avoid him but what happens when she can't avoid him any longer? Inuyasha who has been suspended from his job, will be able to help save Kagome? Or will he be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome never thought too much about it. About the nice man who suddenly entered her life and who would go above and beyond to make her happy. She never had that before. She is a seventeen year old girl who never experienced love, and it was exciting to have an older guy fawning over her. If only she knew. If only she hadn’t trusted him so much, this probably would have never happened. But it’s too late now for regrets. 

 

Chapter 1. 

Kagome bounded down the stairs gleefully, she was in a good mood for once. She had stayed up late studying for her math exam which she was sure she was going to pass. She felt more confident than usual. She walked into the kitchen and called out good morning as she took her seat. 

Her grandpa peered over his newspaper as he watched Kagome grabbing some food to eat from the wide array her mother had prepared that morning. 

“Geez, sis, you’re in a good mood this morning. What’s up with that?” Sota asked before stuffing his face full of omelette.

“There’s a math exam at school today that I know I’m going to ace, everything made sense when I was studying last night!” She said excitedly as she took a bite of her rice. 

“Hmmm, I think I have a good luck charm that can aid you during your exam. Let me see where I put that crows foot.” Her grandpa started to get and Kagome knew better than to stick around. 

“Oh shoot, I’m running late! Thank you for the food mama, I gotta go!” She got up from the table so fast and slipped her shoes and backpack faster than everyone could call out goodbye to her. 

‘That’s the last thing I need,’ she thought, while bounding down the stairs. ‘a crows foot to pass my exam. Can’t my grandpa get me more normal gifts?’ She walked down the street and made her way to the normal meet up spot to see her friends. 

She practiced memorizing the math formulas in her mind as she walked the next few blocks. They always met out front of the convenience store a block away from the train station. She smiled as her friends came into view. 

“Morning!” Kagome called out when she was in front of them. 

“Kagome, did you study last night for the exam? Ugh, I’m pretty sure I’m going to flunk it.” Yuka nervously said as she gripped her backpack strap tighter. 

“Yeah. I sure did! I think I’m actually going to be ok this exam?” Kagome beamed back, her ray of confidence shined down upon her friends wave of anxiety. 

“Oh! I need to get a few snacks from here before we go. Is it alright if I can grab something real quick?” Ayumi asked as she reached into her backpack to get her wallet out. 

“Can’t you wait until after school? We don’t have time to be stopping here.” Yuka was already trying to leave but the pleading look of Ayumi broke her resolution. 

“Alright, but you have to make it quick! We can’t be late for the train.” Yuka said as the three of them followed Ayumi into the store. They followed Ayumi to the coolers while she picked out a drink. Kagome was looking around at the shelf behind them at the array of potato chips when she saw a figure in her peripheral vision. 

She looked up the see the cashier staring at her, she quickly looked away, but she could still feel the eyes boring into her. She looked back up to see he was still staring at her. 

He had long black hair tied up into a high ponytail with striking blue eyes that seemed even bright against the paleness of his skin. He was wearing a big baggy shirt that was purple in colour for the stores uniform. Kagome looked away again and stuck closer to her friends. Ayumi grabbed hot meal and went to the counter to pay. 

The cashier scanned the meal through and the drink and bagged the items. “It’s a total of $14.85.” He looked at Ayumi while she counted her bills out. Kagome intentionally avoided eye contact with him, she could feel her cheeks getting warm when she thought she could feel him looking at her. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you girls heading to Saiga High school?” The cashier asked as he took the money from Ayumi and made her change. He gave Ayumi the bag and Yuka had a devilish grin spread across her face. Kagome panicked on the inside, she really didn’t want Yuka to hook Kagome up with this super creepy guy. 

“Yeah, we do actually, do you go there too?” She asked flirty and Kagome mentally slapped herself. 

The cashier laughed but it almost sounded forced out. “I used to go there, I recognized the uniform. You better hurry if you want to catch the train, if you leave now you’ll just make it.” He smiled at them, Yuka giggled like she was a little girl. Kagome rolled her eyes but noticed that his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

She also noticed that her friends were not moving to the door of the store to catch said train. She pushed on Yuka’s backpack forcing her to move. Kagome gave a strained laugh, “Well look at the time, we better be going. Don’t want to be late!”. 

The cashier didn’t smile as they left but called out after them, “See you next time ladies. Thank you for shopping.” 

Once they were out of the store Kagome stopped pushing Yuka. She let out a huge sign of relief, the last thing she needed was that creepy guy knowing where they were going to be. 

“Kagome, what gives? That guy was totally into us, we should have gotten his number? Did you see his eyes? They were such a pretty blue! He must be half!” Yuka exclaimed as she clutched her hands to her chest giggling like a little school girl. 

“I don’t know Yuka, I have a bad feeling about him. He was staring at me the entire time we were at the store.” Kagome hugged herself, she could still feel those piercing cold blue eyes boring into her. 

Yuka stopped in her tracks and yelled, “What?!? He totally has the hots for you!!” Kagome tried to shush her but Yuka was way to excited over this. 

“Yuka, shush! We’re in public!!” 

“We have to go back soon, we need to hook the two of you up!” Yuka winked at her as the other two girls just giggled. Kagome groaned at the thought of being with a creepy guy like that. 

The group of girls walked off down the street unaware of the man with the ponytail was watching through the window the entire time. 

~~~~Inuyasha~~~

He tried to avoid going into the office, he really tried to avoid it. But when he got the phone call to go in this morning and that the chief officer wanted to meet him personally only made it worse. 

He slinked his way through the office sneaking past the other officers as he sat at his desk. He groaned at the sight of all the paperwork stacked on his desk, the aftermath of his last shifts disaster. 

He heard a chortle of laughter coming from behind him, Inuyasha slowly turned around in his chair as he came face to face with the culprit. Miroku had a sly smirk on face, he usually did when Inuyasha had messed something up. 

“Oi, you blind or something? Does this look like your desk?” Inuyasha snapped he was already getting worked up. 

“I just didn’t think you would show up today with the Captain wanting to see you. I’ll see you later after he spits you out!” Miroku waved as he left Inuyasha in his pit of despair. He turned around to try to start tackling the paper work. 

“Takahashi-san,” Inuyasha turned around again in his chair to see the Captains secretary bowing behind him. “The Captain would like to see you immediately in his office.” The secretary stood up, and gave Inuyasha a soft smile. 

“Good luck Inuyasha, he’s not in a good mood this morning.” She gave him a worried look but Inuyasha gave a cocky smile back. 

“Sango, don’t worry about me. I faced worse than the chief yelling at me. I’ll be fine, and I’m more worried about you being with-“ Sango's heel somehow managed to get on Inuyasha's toes cutting him off mid speech. He nodded in agreement to not finish the sentence when he caught the look of death emanating from her. 

“Just go see the chief officer soon, ok?” She stormed off clicking her heels as she walked. Inuyasha followed her in the same direction, he walked past a few rows of desks, he grumbled to himself how stupid this meeting was going to be. Sango looked over her shoulder and seemed surprise that he was already attempting to head to the meeting. She stopped at her desk which was right beside the captains door, and looked over a few pieces of paper that was just recently dropped off. She straightened her grey blazer and matching pencil skirt before knocking on the captains office door. 

A sound came from the inside, Inuyasha couldn’t make out what it was. Sango carefully opened the door calling out, “Good morning, I have Mr. Takahashi as requested sir. May he come in?” Another sound could be gently heard but Inuyasha still couldn’t hear what it was. Sango opened the door further and waived her hand in, an indication that he could go. 

Inuyasha nodded at her and walked into the office, trying to be cocky like he felt moments ago. But the air was cold, and silent in the small office. There was one window but the blinds had been closed over it. The only light in the room was from the ceiling incandescent above the desk. The chair was turned around, the back facing Inuyasha. He scoffed at this, amused that the chief officer was trying to play hard cop. 

He sat in the chair and waited for the captains chair to move. It never did and the air was becoming increasingly awkward, Inuyasha couldn’t stand it. 

“Look, I know I caused a lot of problems in the last case but I swear that’s the last time it is going to happen. You and I both don’t want to be here so let’s just cut-“ The captains chair turned around so fast and the hands hitting the desk so hard actually made Inuyasha jump. Which doesn’t happen to often. But it wasn’t the captain in the chair, it was someone worse than the captain . 

“Little brother, do you think that being a police officer is just a silly game? You are making this district a laughing stock which I will not allow!” Sesshomaru moved his pale hands off the desk as he recollected his image. His glare deepened as he looked Inuyasha once over, frustrated at his brothers appearance. 

“Do you even know what really happened? All of my actions paid off, that woman survived because of me!” Inuyasha angrily spoke, his brothers accusations only making his mood worse than it was before. Sesshomaru stood up and walked around the desk, sitting in front of Inuyasha. His face didn’t emit any emotion but Inuyasha knew there was rage in those eyes. 

He was chief of the police force, higher than the captain. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he stared at Inuyasha's defiant face. 

“Listen here, little brother,” his voice sounded like acid as he spoke. “Father left this district in charge to me. If I had a choice you wouldn’t even have a place in this district, but it’s fathers will to have you here so I keep you here to please him. Saving that woman costed the department over $80,000 in damage that could have easily been prevented if you would have listened to SIMPLE orders.” 

“But if-“

“ENOUGH!” Sesshomaru bellowed at Inuyasha which wiped the cocky look from Inuyasha's face. “I don’t want to hear any excuses you have regarding the incident. For the damage you inflicted you will be facing a two week suspension with no pay.” 

Rage seethed through Inuyasha, he only did what he thought was right, his partner agreed with his actions when they worked together on this case. They pleaded their case together to the chief and he seemed to agree with his actions he took. This was just Sesshomaru's way of getting rid of him for a bit. 

“This is fucking bullshit! Go fuck yourself you rigid asshole!” Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru while getting up from the chair. He was suddenly pushed back down and Sesshomarus face was a mere two inches from Inuyashas as he spoke, there was no malice in his voice which actually made Inuyasha a tad scared. 

“If I could fire you, you would have been long gone. Fathers will hangs above my head as a daily reminder of how I can’t get rid of you. One more mistake and I’ll see to it that you can’t ever work in the police again, or that you bear fathers name. Pack your belongings and get out.” He spoke through clenched teeth and he slowly rose up away from Inuyasha.

He straightened his suit jacket as he opened the door of the office giving Inuyasha one final glare. Inuyasha understood the message, get the fuck out before you make me regret only giving you a suspension. Inuyasha stood up and stomped out of the office down to his desk. He grabbed what he brought in and stormed out of the office. 

He bounded down the steps from the second floor of the office down to the lobby. He wasn’t going to stop for anybody.

“Inuyasha!” Inuyasha grumbled as he turned around to face Miroku. Miroku ran down the last few steps and exasperatedly threw his hands in the air. 

“Well what happened? You can’t leave without saying anything!” 

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, mentally counting in his head to calm down.

“I’m suspended for two weeks with no pay. The captain thought that was a fit punishment for me.” Inuyasha scoffed, he was trying to play it cool but he did feel bad for leaving his partner alone. 

“Hey, take care of yourself Miroku. Don’t get into too much trouble without me around. Take care of Sango, I’ll see you later.” Inuyasha waves as he walked away not wanting to leave Miroku behind. 

“Inuyasha, you don’t need to worry about me getting into trouble. I’m more worried about you.” Miroku waved him off, Inuyasha turned to face him and gave him a small smile. 

The next two weeks are going to be long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

It had already been 2 days into his suspension, and he was already at his wits end. Inuyasha had managed to clean his whole apartment, like he had been meaning too for a few months now. And not just the usual tidy up, full on spring cleaning it. He had even managed to box up things he wanted to get rid of and donate. 

On the second day he did sightseeing around 4 different places he wanted to visit, all in one city though. Now on day 3 he had no idea what to do. He could go for a run but what’s the use? Run to where? To find his sanity? He was currently lounging on the couch in his small apartment flipping through the tv channels. 

Angrily he sighed and turned the tv off throwing the remote onto the floor. He sat up and rubbed his temples. ‘Fuck me,’ he thought as his eyes gave a quick look over his apartment. It was cramped like the typical Tokyo apartment, his kitchen was the first thing you saw on your right, to the left was the even smaller bathroom, and then the bedroom was with the living area. 

He checked his phone to see if anyone had even bother to message him, which no one did, not even the annoying Miroku sent one. Inuyasha stood up and made his way to the fridge, maybe he’ll eat as he hadn’t done that yet this morning. He opened the small fridge and peered inside, a bottle of soy sauce, ginger, three week old dumplings that he forgot he even had, and a can of opened tea he never finished. He slammed the fridge closed, luckily with the two week suspension he was still getting paid, he grabbed his apartment keys, put his sneakers on and decided to walk to the closest convenience store. 

The store was only a few blocks away from his apartment, it was already mid afternoon and the students from the local high schools were out. The students were either walking in groups chatting away, or they were walking alone with headphones in their ears. 

Inuyasha approached the convenience store and the automatic doors opened for him. He went straight to the counter where he could purchase hot food. He heard the doors open and a group of high school girls came through, giggling and chatting loudly. 

The four girls came in and headed straight for the cooler, they excitedly talked about which tea they were going to drink. Three of them were whispering into the one girls ear. This girl had long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes that seemed to pop against her grey uniform suit jacket. She was short like her friends but had a nice slim built to her. 

The girls whispered something into her ear and looked over to the cashier reading at his till. He gave a quick look over of the cashier, not really impressed by what he saw.   
“Keh, so the pretty girl has a crush on this guy. She could do better then him. He looks like a creep.” He thought as the cashier rang his hot food through and Inuyasha paid. 

He stepped outside and turned to face the window to watch the group of girls pay for their drinks. He opened his can of tea he purchased and watched the awkward scene happen before him. The pretty girl with the long brown hair was pushed forward and paid for the drinks, she was having a small exchange in conversation with the cashier. Her friends kept adding extra pieces into the conversation making the pretty high school girl blush straight red. 

She laughed awkwardly sticking her hand behind her head and started to slowly back up. She said goodbye to the cashier and made her great escape by pushing her friends out the door. 

“Jeez, guys, I don’t want him knowing every little thing about me! Ugh! That was so awkward!” She complained loudly and her friends just laughed beside her. 

“Oh c’mon Kagome! Live a little, he seems like a nice guy!” Eri exclaimed as she held onto Kagomes arm. 

“Eri is right Kagome, we’ll all need to be finding boyfriends soon. We’re in high school, now is the time to find love!” Yuka chirped back and the four girls started to giggle as they walked away from the convenience store. 

He chuckled to himself remembering how the girls were when he went to high school. ‘Seems like nothing has changed much.’ He turned to walk away when he noticed the cashier at the window as well.

His face and hands on the window, staring at the direction the girls walked off too. When the girls rounded the corner his face left the glass and his eyes met with Inuyashas. His blue eyes showed no emotion, and when Inuyasha didn’t move, he just stared blankly as the cashier gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. He looked like a predator that had started to cast its trap which the prey fell victim too. Inuyasha hardened his stare as the cashier went back to work. 

He grunted and turned to walk home. Something was off about that guy, he just didn’t know what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. 

The smell of food cooking filled the whole apartment up, the sound of a knife clinking against a cutting board could be heard as the man listened to the news report. Inuyasha was cutting up vegetables to cook in the veggie cooker. He looked at the time shown on his average round black clock, it was 5:30, his guests should be showing up soon.

He started to cut the beef up but didn’t want to cook it just yet, everything would have gone cold by the time they arrived. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a big swig of it. Cooking for more than 1 person was hard work, if Miroku hadn’t insisted on eating here, Inuyasha would have never brought them over in the first place. 

The sound of the television caught his interest of a report of a teen girl went missing. They showed a picture of her and he almost choked on his water. The name of the girl was different but she looked identical to the girl he saw at the convenience store. The one who avoided talking to that cashier. 

He went and sat at the table while he listened to the report. The female reporters voice began to speak, 

“The seventeen year old girl was believed to have been abducted on her way home from school, as she never returned home Tuesday night. Police have taken statements from the victims family and close friends which leads them to believe she was taken after the train station she normally stops at. If anyone has tips regarding the victims whereabouts, police are asking civilians to call in. Any information will be useful in the case. This is Yamada Mika reporting from Nagasaki prefecture.” 

Inuyasha stares at the screen for a few second after the report cut out and went back to the main station. He had the itch to go running to the station and help with the case, but with him being on suspension he didn’t want to get into anymore trouble with his brother. 

He got up and began to cook the beef and finish the last few remaining side dishes. There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha hurried to answer it. Miroku and Sango smiled at him as Inuyasha invited him in. 

“Here you go, just a few things from us.” Sango handed Inuyasha a bag full of sake and a cake for dessert. Inuyasha have her a big smile as he thanked her and allowed them to come in to the small apartment. He served the curry he’d made and poured the sake for Sango and Miroku. Miroku picked the bottle of sake after Inuyasha was done pouring to pour a cup for Inuyasha.   
"So," Miroku spoke as he began to get a spoonful of the curry. "How's suspension life going? You must have a lot of exciting things going on?" He shoved the spoonful in his mouth.   
"It's pretty fucking boring around here Miroku, I'm beginning to lose my mind. I've cleaned this whole apartment, I've been working out but that's literally the only thing I got going on now." Inuyasha ranted as he took a swig of the sake, he was frustrated over the whole situation, but his brother wasn't going to change any of this.   
"Well, maybe you could take the time to start seeing someone." Sango suggested, her smile had a playful hint to it. Inuyasha choked on his food, coughing as hard as he could to clear the obstruction, Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's reaction, tears just trying to fall from his eyes.   
Once Inuyasha could breathe normally again he stared at Sango sternly, "What makes you think I need to start dating? I don't have the time to start dating!" Inuyasha picked up his cup and finished the sake, pouring himself another cup.   
"Well that's just it," Sango inched herself closer to the table as waves of excitement rolled off of her. "Now that you are suspended, you DO have the time! This is an ideal time to find a date!"   
Inuyasha just stared at her, and then let out a groan. Miroku had a smile creeping across his face. Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was now leaning on the table. "Inuyasha, once you know the warmth of a woman, you'll never want to let it go." Miroku reached for Sango's hand giving the top of it a gently kiss. Her face flushed red as she jumped up and mumbled something about needing to use the toilet. Miroku chuckled watching the women he loves storm off.   
Inuyasha started to clear the plates off the table from dinner and Miroku helped him. They were in the kitchen, Inuyasha putting the dirty plates in the sink, and Miroku was cutting the cake.   
"How's work going Miroku? Any new cases your working on?" Inuyasha brought out new plates for the cake to go on.   
"Yes, I just got put on to the missing girls case. So far there isn't any leads to her whereabouts or who could've done it, I've taken the night off to relax with you but I'll most likely be working overtime to solve it. Of course, our priority is to find the victim first."   
Inuyasha nodded and the sat the plates down to eat dessert with Sango. The rest of the night went smoothly with more sake drank, and more laughter to be had. Inuyasha did the dishes after they left, cleaned the table, and was now currently watching TV. The program was boring and his stomach was now grumbling again. He sighed and checked the time on his phone. It was getting late, but the convenience store would still be open. He turned the TV off, grabbed his sweater, and headed out the door. 

He walked the few blocks to the store, as soon as he got close enough to see through the windows he checked to see who the cashier was. Thankfully, it wasn't the creepy guy from the other day. He didn't feel like anything hot to eat, so he checked out the shelves for something salty to eat. He was grabbing a bag of chips when he saw the back of a head from the next aisle over, when the head turned it was the young girl from the other day. The one who tries to avoid the creepy guy. His eyes followed her as she fluttered around the store grabbing item from different shelves. He paid for his snacks and as he turned he saw her with a basket full of items. 

Her big blue eyes took his breath away, this was the first time he saw her face so clearly. Her long black hair flowed down her back, her skin looked soft and shiny. She was wearing a cardigan over a pastel yellow coloured blouse, her skirt was beige to match her cardigan, and she was wearing wedges with a daisy on the toes. He waited outside by the doors to make his move, he was just hoping he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.   
She had the large bags in both hands, she struggled to get the door, which, luckily for Inuyasha, he was near too. He opened the door for her, which she gave a small smile and softly spoke, "Thank you." And she kept on walking.   
"HEY!" He yelled out as he ran after her. She stopped to face him but her face had an annoyed look written all over it.   
"What?" She said annoyed, she tried to reposition the bags in her hands. 

"Let me help you carry those, they look heavy, and a girl shouldn't walk home this late at night." Inuyasha offered his hand to take the bags and she frowned at him moving the bags closer to her body.   
"Well, we're strangers, so it would be just as weird to have you carry my bags. I'll be fine thanks." She walked off and Inuyasha chased after her again. 

"Inuyasha." She heard him say but couldn't quite make it out. She spun around to face him, anger was rolling off of her now. "WHAT?" She yelled as he came to a stop, his face had shocked written all over it.   
"My name. " He panted as he ran his hand through his black hair. "My name is Inuyasha, I'm a cop so you can trust me. Can I please carry your bags to make sure you get home safely, Miss?" 

She pursed her lips, contemplating if what he was saying was true. She looked into dark eyes and saw no reason that he was lying. She offered him some of the bags which he took. She looked ahead as she whispered softly. "Higurashi Kagome." He looked at her with confusion as he missed what she said. She smiled at him as she gave a laugh. "My name dummy. My name is Higurashi Kagome." 

Kagome started to walk and Inuyasha followed her right beside her. If Miroku were to see this, he would be laughing his face off right now. Inuyasha hoped this walk would last forever so he could get to know Kagome more.


End file.
